<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickletober Day 10 - Feet [LATE] by august_anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002626">Tickletober Day 10 - Feet [LATE]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon'>august_anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tickletober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, lee!jaskier, ler!geralt, ticklish!Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier's complaining about the roughness of Geralt's feet, so Geralt gives him something else to complain about.</p><p>Warning: This is a tickle fic!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tickletober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tickletober Day 10 - Feet [LATE]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I said in the stocks day that I'm not a big fan of stocks OR feet so like, that's why this is shoddy and short lol. Catching up with days 11-13 before I go to bed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt rolled his eyes as Jaskier started grumbling about the state of his feet, again. All he had wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle with his partner before going to sleep, since they actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bed that night to sleep in. Instead, Jaskier had started whinging and whining about Geralt’s feet the moment they brushed up against him, squirming away from Geralt’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault his feet weren’t well-manicured. He was a witcher, his job description and budget didn’t allow for such frivolous endeavors. His feet were rough, calloused, and covered in dead skin, but the layers protected him when things went sideways and he lost his boots (which happened embarrassingly often, with certain hunts).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s skin, on the other hand, was soft and smooth, speaking to his life of nobility before joining Geralt on the road. He clearly hadn’t had to work very hard before he struck out to be a bard, and he put in a lot more upkeep on his appearance than Geralt had the patience for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I know my feet won’t start bleeding after I walk five steps,” Geralt said, cutting through Jaskier’s mournful monologue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier gasped. “At least my feet aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>numb</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of all the dead skin blocking the nerves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt frowned. “I’m not sure that’s how that works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, because Geralt was tired and wanted to convince Jaskier to stop, he reached under the blankets and wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s ankle, yanking it out from their sheets. He scribbled his blunt nails into Jaskier’s foot until he was shrieking and yelling, and Geralt worried that they’d get kicked out of the inn if he kept it up much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least my feet won’t make me do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Geralt grumbled, pulling Jaskier close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier snorted, but cuddled into his chest. “Perhaps not, but I know plenty of spots that will.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, find me on tumblr at august-anon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>